Keeping It In The Family
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: After years of sexual tension, the two royals finally act upon their forbidden love. WARNING: CONTAINS GAY INCEST!


**Hello everyone, before we begin I'd like to warn you about the nature of this story, this is merely a glimpse into the darker side of the Merlin fandom. I fully understand if you do not wish to read this story, I just wish to bring a new side of fan fiction into play, thank you for your time.**

Arthur fancied his dad.

It was always something that had confused Arthur, he never really knew why he would steal glimpses as his father would bend over, or why he would watch his father train shirtless when he was able to, or why he would try and walk in on his father naked in his chambers just to catch a glimpse of him naked. Arthur knew he should be ashamed, but he wasn't although he didn't go around announcing it. His father was a fine man, peak physical condition (even though he hid it well), he was strong, handsome and Arthur had looked up to him for as long as he could remember, Arthur's first wank was over the time he was bathing in a lake on a camping trip and Uther had playfully slapped Arthur's bare arse, man did Arthur enjoy that.

But that was when he was a teenager, no more than 15 years old, he was a fully frown man of 21 now, he should be over these feelings, but he wasn't, he was just hard, very hard, in the dining room with his father and no one else, staring into his father's eyes and wondering what his father would say if he touched him, kissed him, sat on his lap?

Arthur and his father had eaten in silence when Uther had noticed his son staring at him.

"Son is everything alright?" Uther seemed puzzled, putting down his folk.

"Yes father, I was- I was just thinking." Arthur was flustered and quickly looked anywhere but in his father's direction.

"Oh, what of?" Uther seemed to have a slight smirk on his face.

"Nothing father, it doesn't matter." Arthur's face now resembled a ripe tomato.

"It's not about your manservant is it?" Arthur quickly shot up at the mention of Merlin.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean father?" Uther moved from his chair and round next to where Arthur sat.

"I've seen the way you look at him Arthur I'm not a fool, or blind, it's perfectly natural to feel this way about someone you spend so much time with, and I wouldn't blame you son, he is rather splendid." Uther was now touching Arthur's shoulder, Arthur didn't know what to do, sure him and Merlin had fumbled around a lot, but he didn't think anyone would figure it out, but now Uther was touching him, Arthur wanted nothing more than for Uther to touch his rather large hard on, but he was scared.

"N-no father, I wasn't, it was somebody else." Arthur looked up at his father's enquiring gaze.

"Oh really son, who?"

"Y-y-you, dad, uhh I mean father." Arthur was stunned at what he'd just said, oh god, here it came, the shouting, the violence, the disownment.

"Really? Hmm like what you see do you son?" Uther commented with a wink which made Arthur blush even more than he already was.

"Well, uhh, yeah, uhh I guess you're quite, umm, handsome, da- uhh father." Arthur looked at his food in embarrassment, to be honest; he was just happy how well his father was taking all of this.

"Well thank you son, you don't look so bad yourself, I've seen you on the training field with the knights and dare I say you look rather handsome." Uther stroked Arthur's face and began to walk from the dining room.

"If that is all Arthur I shall be retiring now, goodnight." And with that Uther had left Arthur alone and very, very hard.

Arthur was confused, why had his father taken that so well? Maybe he felt the same way? No, that was stupid, or was it? Arthur eventually got up and proceeded to go to bed, but decided to take a detour to his father's room; he wanted to find out what his father was thinking.

He had just reached the door and noticed it wasn't fully closed, he peeped in to see if his father was there and got the shock of his life when he looked inside, his father, King of Camelot, was looking at himself in his full length mirror completely naked, and fully erect. Arthur was mesmerised, his father was stood there, hands on hips, looking at himself. Arthur studied Uther, his fine, tanned skin with firm biceps, chiselled pecks and abs, not as defined as Arthur's but you could tell they were there. His firm, tall legs stood slightly apart with enlarged, muscled thighs, but what Arthur truly adored was Uther's cock. It stood outwards from Uther's body, very long and very thick, Arthur thought it must've been bigger than his, and Arthur was pretty damn big himself, Uther's cock stood proud with a bright pink head that seemed to glisten with what Arthur assumed was either piss or precum, and underneath were Uther's dangling balls, with a light dusting of hair Arthur thought his father looked magnificent, Arthur had seen his father's cock before, but never hard, all Arthur could think of was ways in which he could be pleasured by that cock, to touch it, suck it, be fucked by it.

Just then, Uther moved and caught a glimpse of his son and immediately called for him to enter, ashamed and embarrassed, Arthur entered the room and locked the door behind him, the last thing he wanted was a servant walking in in this.

"Son is there something you wanted?" Uther seemed completely unperturbed by his son seeing him naked and hard, he just stood there before Arthur, hands still on his hips, looking as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Uhh I uhh, I just wanted to umm." Arthur was now shamefully looking at Uther's cock, so hard and wet, begging for attention, Arthur knew his own erection must've been visible, he knew he had to get out, but he couldn't get away from the sight before him.

"Like what you see there aye son?" Uther winked at Arthur before wiggling his hips slightly, causing his erection to move and his large balls to giggle.

"No umm father I just wondered, umm, why are you naked?" Arthur blushed again, and tried to hide his hard on, but at this point knew it wasn't worth it.

"Well son I was just actually about to have a quicky before bed, if you catch my drift." Uther smiled at his son's redness and moved forward, so he was almost nose to nose with his Adonis of a son.

"Care to join me?" And before Arthur could reply, he found Uther grabbing his right hand and snaking it around his throbbing erection, Arthur was stunned, he was touching his father's cock, and his father was the one who initiated it, this had to be a dream, it had to.

"F-father what are y-you doing?" Arthur didn't move his hand, but when he felt a dribble of precum hit his fingers, he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"Just letting you touch daddy's dick, don't worry it won't bite, probably not used to seeing one this big aye son." Uther smirked before pulling Arthur's wet hand up and holding it there.

"Taste it." Arthur wasn't sure what his father was playing at, but he liked it, doing what his father ordered, he leant in to his own hand and licked the precum off his finger tips and swallowed it all, it was amazing, it tasted so sweet and warm, Arthur wanted more.

"Tastes good huh son, a mixture of precum and piss from daddy's dick, oh that memory takes me back." Uther quickly took Arthur's wrist and placed Arthur's large hand on his cock before moving Arthur's hand up and down, Uther couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, the touch, as he removed his hand, Arthur kept going, placing both hands behind his head, Uther smiled at his son.

"You like daddy's dick don't you son." Arthur could only offer and nod and a heated look before sinking to his knees and resuming jerking his father's large erection, the faint sounds of approval from Uther encouraged Arthur to go on.

He kept the rhythm up, going slightly faster and using longer strokes, until he began to notice a drip of precum was about to fall off of his father's cock, before it could fall to the ground, Arthur quickly move forward and darted his tongue out in an attempt to catch it, but found Uther grabbing Arthur's blonde locks and forcing his head onto the huge cock, Arthur could taste it, his father's cock, not even able to fit in all in, Arthur sucked hard, wanting to please his father, bobbing up and down, Uther still clung to Arthur's head and jolted his hips to fuck Arthur's wet, hot, mouth.

"Mmmm yes Arthur, suck daddy's wet dick, you're daddy's little slut now." Being referred to like this only turned Arthur on, he had always used dirty talk with Merlin, but Arthur was always the dominant one, it was a change, a good change, and Arthur was willing to go along with it. He was removed from his thoughts sharply when Uther had yanked Arthur's head away, with a pop, Arthur now knelt before his erect father, lips swollen and covered in precum, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, to Uther, this was perfect, it what he had wanted ever since Arthur had started puberty, and grown from a cute little boy, into a irresistible hunk.

"Beautiful". Was all Uther said before pulling his son up before slowly removing all of Arthur's clothing, each piece of fabric vanished, Arthur just stood there dazed, once it came down to Arthur's underwear, Uther knelt down and looked up at Arthur, smiling and winking before yanking them down and unleashing Arthur's throbbing and leaking erection.

"My, my, my Arthur, you are a big boy, not as big as you're old man though aye." Uther said with a cheeky wink that made Arthur jolt forward, sensing Arthur's eagerness and pure lust, Uther cupped Arthur's rounded balls and sank his mouth all the way down the young prince's cock until his nose was nestled in Arthur's blonde pubic hair. Uther loved the taste of his son, the pure smell of sweat and precum, of which he could taste. Arthur by this point was moaning like a bitch when Uther began to bob up and down, the slurping sounds accompanied by Uther fondling his balls drove Arthur mad with lust, he was on auto pilot, fucking his father's mouth and grabbing the back of his head, shouting numerous curse words, he felt his balls drop, and two warm snake up his thighs and grab his firm ass cheeks. Uther had always loved Arthur's ass, so rounded, so perked, so perfect, even when Arthur was little Uther could tell Arthur's ass was something else. He remembered one time when he and Arthur had gone away for a boy's weekend in the woods and he had come across Arthur bathing in a nearby lake, he was only 15 at the time, but his firm ass was just bobbing above the water where Arthur stood, Uther was also naked and decided he had to touch it, just once, he stealth fully crept up behind his son and gave him a playful slap on the bum cheek, before quickly diving into the water and making haste for the small island that stood within the lake. He remembered the softness of Arthur's ass, the firmness, the adorable yelp he gave when Uther spanked him, once hidden in the island's shrubbery, Uther had rubbed his dick out a few times, just touching Arthur's ass alone made him want to release himself more than once. Uther had never thought he would get the pleasure of touching his son's ass again, but he guessed he was wrong.

Uther jerked his head off Arthur's cock with a pop and looked up at his son; he really was an Adonis, so handsome, so horny, and begging to be fucked. Uther squeezed his son's tight ass cheeks and got a moan out of the Prince, Uther slowly sneaked into two fingers into Arthur's tight hole, gently circling the rim before plunging in and feeling Arthur's anal walls tightening around his digits. Uther quickly stood up and exited from Arthur's ass before taking the Prince's hand and leading him to the large silk covered bed.

Arthur lied down on the soft covers, his head resting on his father's pillow, he remembered when he was younger, and he would sleep in bed with his father after he'd had a nightmare, Uther always slept naked, so Arthur would to, something that he had continued to this day, then he thought about all the times Uther must've touched himself in this bed, all the times he'd wanked and cum all over these very sheets, and now Arthur was going to see just what his father was capable of. As Arthur looked down at Uther, Uther began to lick Arthur's naval, and work his way down over Arthur's erection, and began to suck on his huge balls, Arthur had played with his balls before, and always loved it, but to have his father sucking them was an entirely different experience, Arthur moaned, a lot, he could feel his father humming around his bollocks which made it even better, that was until Uther spoke up.

"Would you like a go son?" Uther stood up over Arthur and moved to the head board, slightly dangling his long ball sack over Arthur's head, Arthur didn't even answer, he just held out his tongue and waited for Uther to lower his balls into his wet mouth. Uther laughed at his son's eagerness and lowered his ball sack into Arthur's mouth, it didn't take long for Uther to start moaning in ecstasy, Arthur sucked hard on Uther's bollocks, he savoured the smell, the texture, the taste. Arthur sat them out once they started choking him, covered in saliva, Uther dragged his balls along Arthur's face, Uther couldn't help but smile as his son beamed up at him whilst Uther dragged his balls along Arthur's face.

"Mmmm yes Arthur, suck my bollocks, suck on the sack you came from." Arthur gave Uther's balls one last suck before Uther retreated to the opposite end of the bed.

"Lift your legs up Arthur." Arthur did as he was told and lifted his legs slightly and moved them apart, revealing his pink, pucker hole to his father who smiled and moved in.

Arthur gripped the bed sheets when he felt Uther's nose nestle in his hole, Uther took a large inhale before darting his tongue into the young Prince's hole, Arthur yet out a lustful moan as his father was now fucking him with his tongue, it was amazing, Uther was plunging deep into Arthur and could taste the sweat his son was coated in.

"You moan like a slut when I pleasure you, I like that." Uther whispered, with one final lick, Uther lifted Arthur's muscled legs over his shoulders and slowly teased Arthur's hole with his dripping head.

"Uhh-f-father h-how big are you?" Arthur stammered, it was obvious he was scared of Uther hurting his tight hole.

"Thirteen inches son, I had the young tailor boy measure me whilst he measured me for a new tunic, hence to say he was more than willing." Uther smirked before ploughing into Arthur's hole.

Arthur howled and tensed as his father had entered him, Uther smirked and placed his hands either of Arthur's head and lowered him body down, six pack met six pack as Uther without warning plunged his tongue into Arthur's mouth and began to thrust into Arthur's ass. Uther pounded his son whilst kissing his son's swollen lips, Arthur was in heaven, he placed both hands on his father's ass cheeks and gripped them for support, he could feel his dick pressed against their stomachs, begging for attention, but soon Uther flipped them over and Arthur quickly got the message. Sitting up, he bounced on Uther's rock hard cock, Uther felt Arthur's bum cheeks slapping against his legs and Arthur rode him like a horse, Uther smirked at the idea of comparing himself to a horse, as he'd seen many times how big their erections could be. Arthur kept bouncing and moaning until he couldn't hold it in any longer, with one last shout of Uther's name, Arthur came, shooting 4 loads of pure, white cum all over Uther, his face, hair, and chest were coated in his son's seed. Arthur stopped to catch his breath and admire his handy work, looking at Uther, his father was lapping up as much of Arthur's cum as he could, Arthur moved down and kissed his father, sharing the sweet, sticky substance, Arthur loved the taste of his cum, always so sweet and the purest white, Arthur was always proud of himself when it hit his face whilst wanking.

"Goodness son you taste amazing." Uther said whilst licking his fingers.

"Thank you, father." Arthur breathed, he was quickly turned over, as Uther demanded he get on all fours, Arthur obliged, knowing what was coming, he got on all fours and presented his hole to Uther, Uther grabbed Arthur's ass cheeks and began to thrust into him, Uther fucked Arthur like a dog, pounding his son whilst Arthur wailed in pleasure, Uther began to feel his orgasm coming, but he didn't want to cum in Arthur, just as he was about to burst, he pulled out of Arthur and quickly flipped him over. Yanking on his cock roughly, he straddled Arthur and shot his son with several hot, white ropes of cum all over the Prince's face and mouth, Uther screamed his son's name as he ejaculated more than he ever had before, as he began to kiss his son, they both lapped up the creamy substance on Arthur's face, before both lying next to each other on the bed. Sticky and aching, Arthur hugged his father and licked the cum off of his own face and fingers, he thought it tasted even better than his own.

"Wow, father you were amazing." Arthur laughed, before kissing Uther passionately.

"Arthur you were too, I'm glad we did this, I feel I know you so much more now." Uther kissed his son on the nose before blowing out the candle next to the bed, and wrapping the bed covers around them both.

The two royals slept in the same bed that night, Uther's naked body pressed tightly against Arthur's, neither regretting their decisions, and both looking forward to it happening again soon.

Whilst the two slept, Merlin, Percival and Gwaine all stood outside the King's chambers, trousers around their ankles, dicks in hand, panting and smiling.

"Wow that was hot." Gwaine whispered, looking down at his slowly softening erection and sucking his cum off of his fingers

"Yeah, those two are hot together, did you see through the key hole, they were loving it". Percival panted before smearing some cum off one of this pecks and licking his fingers, a smile spreading across his face as he cheekily prodded Gwaine in the ass cheek with his rather large erection.

As the two knights decided to copy Uther and the prince in the opposite room, Merlin stood alone in the corridor.

"Guess they're keeping it in the family." Merlin laughed, before proceeding to pull his trousers back up and leave the royals to it.


End file.
